


Someone New

by mutedalterego



Series: Shorts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Kurt is late for a very important date with...
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848010
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Hozier song called Someone New I was listening to while writing this little short fic. Kurt and his date are on the Plaza Hotel's Palm Court for reference. Hope it makes you smile xxoo

“Hey― god, I’m so sorry for being late. I got hold up at midtown by some heiress needing some adjustments and the damn machine ate my subway card so I had to report that and had to take a taxi because― uhm, you know, I’m already late for our date.” Kurt says in one go, catching his breath as the other man watches him from the other side of the table with a curious expression and a half smirk.

“It’s fine. I just had to convince the wait staff I wasn’t loitering for not ordering and just sitting here for eighteen minutes, you know?”

Kurt looks up, horrified, from where he was folding his sleeve up to his elbows. “Oh― uh. I’m really so so so sorr― why are you laughing?!” he stammers as he watch his date chuckle quietly with mirth on his green eyes.

“That was a joke.” green eyes says. “You should’ve seen your face.”

Kurt huffs with annoyance but was smiling a little bit too. “Well it wasn’t funny.”

“It wasn’t but I really had to do that. I think that waitress with the eyebrow piercing is convinced that I was loony with all the cursing I was doing―” Kurt laughs a little. “And you said I wasn’t funny.”

Kurt rolls his eyes with smile. “It’s probably just the adrenaline.”

“You’d think that going on a date with me on the most clichéd of all hotel restaurant in uptown would account for just another boring night.” green eyes says as he looked around the hotel restaurant with palm trees and the decorative sun roof.

“Oh I didn’t make myself clear― it’s adrenaline from the run so don’t flatter yourself.” Kurt says with a chuckle as Sebastian quirked an eyebrow with another smirk. “And this is a blind date don’t sell yourself short― Palm Court is a cliché for a reason.”

“I’m glad we’re just putting it out there before everything started. Acknowledge the elephant in the room you know? Aside from you being half an hour late so thank you for that.”

“You’re very welcome.” Kurt smirks back.

“You’re ready to order?”

“I’ll most probably just have the fanciest salad.” Kurt says with an air of finality.

“You’re a vegetarian?”

“Uh― I’m vegan? Is that a deal breaker?”

“No because I’m a vegan too.” his date just looks so pleased with that piece of information Kurt couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s a nice change. You wouldn’t believe the judgmental pity eyes and the weird ‘don’t you miss meat’ question aimed at me whenever I admit to the fact.”

“Right? Me too. And lucky you, you won’t have to settle for a salad because I chose this restaurant specifically for me because of the extensive vegan options. Tried and tested.” his date says with a wink before volunteering to order for the both of them.

Kurt couldn’t believe the confidence and the lack of filter this guy has and it’s a surprisingly endearing change. He just chuckled with an eye roll when the other man suggested they order a bottle instead of glasses of both their favorite fruit in its liquid fermented form.

* * *

“So, Blaine, aside for your past affinity for popped collars and enthusiasm for the search of the best vegan burger in New York, anything you want me to know? Maybe a weird pet name? Do you have any pet?” Kurt asks as he picks a dessert on the vegan dessert tray they ordered for the heck of it giddy with wine and conversations.

“Well. I do have three dogs and― excuse me, what do you mean ‘Blaine’?”

Kurt chuckles with wide eyes. “That’s your name right?”

“No. My name’s Sebastian.” Bla— no, Sebastian says with equally wide eyes as they both put two and two together. “Wait. Your name is Adam right?”

“I’m Kurt.”

“Did we just ditch our suppo―” Sebastian mutters after a beat before he started laughing when Kurt nodded his head vigorously. “How did we forget to introduce ourselves?”

Kurt was laughing with him as he lean forward on the table reaching for Sebastian’s trembling wine glass on his shaking hands as the guy continued laughing. For some weird reason, Kurt thought, he did look more like a _Sebastian_ than a Blaine.

“Uhm, hey. Excuse me but is there any way your name might be Kurt?”

Now, this is Blaine. Kurt almost said yes because looking up at this man with the hazel eyes, his bowtie, his gelled down debonair hair, and his really easy albeit hesitant smile― and the fact that it’s almost an hour and a half and, god, Blaine is still here waiting for a date he got stood up on. He is charming, so handsome, a saint, and everything Kurt expected.

Then he looked at the man he was getting to know for almost two hours now. Sharp tongued and witty, and so funny Kurt is sure he hadn’t laughed this much since graduating college. Green eyes were looking at him warily contradicting that smirk on his lips Kurt is getting used to now. He is dynamic, so gorgeous, refreshing, and unexpected.

“Oh no.” Kurt said after a beat, smiling up hesitantly at _Blaine_. “My name’s Adam.”


End file.
